


Breaking Walls

by Lokis_Lover21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, F/M, maybe a hint of Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Lover21/pseuds/Lokis_Lover21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Witlow has always had a certain liking for Prince Loki but she knows he is full of lies and decite, her trust is shattered from her past loves making it hard for her to let this love into her heart.<br/>Loki has always seen Raven from afar thinking her beauty surpasses every woman in the nine realms, he isn't scared of her but he is worried that she may judge him on his past. So he builds himself a wall of lies to keep the hurt away.</p><p>Will he finally tell the truth? Will she finally learn how to trust again? The most imporant thing will they be able to break down each other walls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Walls

*Working on*

I walk down a hallway looking for Sif, we were supposed to train today. Now if you haven't guessed it yet my name is Raven, and I am trying to become a warrior which is why I'm trying to find Sif. She is the only one who is fighting for me on this besides Thor, and Loki for an odd reason. Loki hardly knows me, but I do appreciate what he is trying to do. Some would say Loki is a monster who needs to be locked up, but I say they are wrong and that they refuse to look deeper than what he comes across as. I mean, there has to be something deeper to him. If you can't, tell I have a minor crush on Loki. I don't even think you can call it minor anymore. Prince Loki and I don't really talk because I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. He is so cool and collected, while there's me who can't even keep a calm mind. 

I walk down the halls getting annoyed that Sif is nowhere to be seen. I start to walk past one of the many hallways hearing voices. I stop to listen to them, "Brother, it is not a bad thing to feel. I say talk it out." An energetic voice rings through the empty halls. It has to be Thor, he is the only one that can be that loud. 

"Talk it out? You think it could be that easy? Thor you are a lot of things but never simplistic. The thought never occurred to me. Crap, I know that voice anywhere, smooth as silk, calm and collected. Its Loki, I should try asking them if they have seen Sif. 

Finally, getting myself collected, I make my way down the hallway. "Thor! Loki!", both their heads snap towards me. Thor breaks out into a big grin while Loki doesn't give anything away.  


"Ah, Lady Raven aren't you supposed to be with Sif right now?" I give him a small smile happy that he remembered that I have training today, but before I could stop it I let out an irritated sigh.  


"Well yes, supposed to but she didn't show up on the time we agreed on. Do either of you know where she is?" all I got in response from Thor is a shrug and a look of sympathy. Loki on the other hand, has a different reaction. When I had walked up he looked slightly confused, but now he looks angry. Is it because I have walked up? I know we don't talk much but does he hate me?  


"Sif is supposed to be with you." his tone makes me shiver. He must be angry with Sif for not meeting up with me. I give him a short nod to only watch his eyes darken with anger. "Did allfather know?" I raise an eyebrow at him; why would he ask if Odin would know of course he does. Loki is a smart guy, he should know this.  


"Of course, he knew Loki. Sif is part of his trusted warriors why would he not know?" my answer only caused Loki to turn around for a brief second and let out a huff "Loki why do you ask?" 

He turns back around to look at me in the eyes. He looks a lot less angry now. I could go as far that he looks sorry "I only ask because Odin has sent her out on a mission. It's going to last for a few weeks maybe months." my eyes widen WHAT!! I'm certain that my anger and shock is being shown on my face. I rest a hand on my head. I can't lose my temper here it won't look good and I refuse to look any less in Loki's eyes.  


"Thank you for letting me know. I hope one of you will tell me when she returns." I make a smile appear on my face before I turn and walk away. I do not miss the way Loki looks at me with surprise and doubt. As long as he doesn't follow me I will be happy. I just need to get back to the training room and take my anger out there, after I might just retire to my room to let out a few tears. No one needs to know that I'm not okay with how Odin treats me, he hates me and I know this because he knows about my little crush on his son. He treats Loki worse, I have walked into arguments with them I refuse to repeat what they say, especially Odin. I finally reach the training room and pick up my sword finding the closest dummy to me and I lash out on it. With each hit, the dummy moves slightly as pieces of it fly off. I try so hard not to but a quiet sob escapes my lips and I drop to my knees letting go of my sword hearing it clank against the floor. This is the 5th time Odin has done this to me trying to keep Sif busy while I get nowhere with my training. I put my head in my hands letting myself cry thinking no one has followed me, but before I know it I feel slender arms engulf me into a hug. 

"A beautiful woman should never cry." I turn into the hard body that only holds me closer.  


"Well, good thing I'm not." Why am saying this a man just gave me a compliment. I open my eyes to look at this man but once I do all I see is black and green. No, it can't be, I look up and see Loki looking down at me with an incredulous look  


"Well, you have been misinformed. Or your sadness is clouding your judgment." I start to frantically try to dry my eyes but the way he is holding me is restricting my movement.

"Loki?! Uh, w-why?" he just raises an eyebrow as I start to feel his hand make small movements on my back.  


"What I thought compliments were supposed to make people feel better? you must be wondering why I followed you I was hoping that I could help with your training." I shake my head, now this is why I don't think he is a monster. I should have known he only said what he did just to make me feel better. But I don't mind at all he can tell me that I'm beautiful every day if he wants.  


"I appreciate it thank you Loki. Compliments do make people feel better I was just surprised. If you can help I'll take it." he gives me a half smile letting me go then helping me up.  


"Well, first let's get rid of these tears." He reaches towards my face and he gently moves his thumbs under my eyes and down my cheeks. Gods why is he so sweet "There we go. now let's get into fighting position."  


\-------- 2 Hours later ---------

I never knew how fun practicing could be with Loki. He kept fixing my stances and is just as hard on me like Sif is. We would have kept practicing but he noticed what time it was. "It's getting late Raven, and we need sleep." I gave him a small smile nodding even though I would rather spend more time with him... Raven snap out of it he is a prince of Asgard, you are just a warrior... no I'm a nobody not even Our Father wants me here. 

"You are right, I need my beauty sleep." I see him start packing a few pieces of equipment away I watch as he stops his movements before I hear a slight chuckle come from where his is. 

"Right, beauty sleep." The only response I got from him, I bid him farewell and head back to my chambers, tomorrow seems like it's going to be exciting. once I'm in my room I change into my sleep wear. I have a silk dress for sleeping it is one of my favorites that I posses. I crawl into bed trying to forget my troubles for just a moment of peace. 

I'm in a dark unfamiliar room, wasn't I just in my chambers? where am I? "Hello? Anyone there?" I hear a loud bang causing me to jump and start looking for something I can fight with, but there is nothing, nothing at all. The banging gets louder and closer. Am I going to die? Oh Gods please no.


End file.
